Office Hours
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: Logan is the new secretary for the famous CEO Kendall Knight, who has a record for breaking hearts. Almost instantly, Logan hates the man yet lusts after him all together. So they make a deal to use each other for their own needs. But what happens when the CEO's ice cold heart starts cracking? And will Logan feel the same? Kogan AU! Possessive Kendall! M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Alice: New story! I have been reading so many M rated stories that I just decided to write one myself.

Emily: I hope you all enjoy this new Kogan story.

Alice: I hope you like it!

* * *

Title: Office Hours

Summary: Logan is the new secretary for the famous CEO Kendall Knight, who has had a record for breaking hearts. Almost instantly, Logan hates the man yet lusts after him all together. So they make a deal to use each other for their own needs. But what happens when the CEO's ice cold heart starts cracking?

Pairings: Kogan. Jarlos. Lumille. Jett x Jo.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Logan wiggled in his seat impatiently. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for the interview in the room filled with women. Recently being fired from his old job, he saw a couple newspaper ads describing how the oh-so-famous Kendall Knight needed a new secretary. Everyone knew who Kendall Knight was. The CEO of Knight Enterprises, Kendall was well known for having a cold heart towards almost anything. Many women tried to crack through his heart but all failed.

Logan guessed the majority of the women wanted to do that today. Tiny miniskirts and low cut tank tops seemed to be the new fad when going to an interview for Kendall Knight. Logan didn't want the job to get into his pants though. He desperately needed a job, and he doubted any company would take him. This was already the fifth job interview he'd been to.

A sharply dressed woman walked out. She had blonde hair and a tight smile the moment she spotted all the eager young women. "Hello. My name is Josephine Taylor. I am going to be interviewing each one of you."

A loud chorus of complaints and groans was immediately followed. Logan noticed how the woman rolled her eyes, as though used to this treatment. "The first one will be…"

And thus the interviews began. Logan gulped as each woman was taken back then came out with a bright grin, as though it went well. When his name was called out, he stumbled up and followed Josephine into the room. He sat down across from her on the chair as she sat behind the desk. She raised an eyebrow at him, glancing at him up and down almost critically. "Mostly women are interested in the job."

It wasn't an insult, Logan noticed. Just an observation. Logan nodded, rubbing his sweaty palms on his black pants. Josephine sighed and leaned back with a clipboard. "You're Hortense Mitchell?"

"Yes," Logan nodded. "But I preferred being called Logan. It is my middle name."

"Why do you want to work at Knight Enterprises?" she sounded almost bored as though she repeated this process and this questioning too much. Logan wouldn't doubt she did.

Logan paused, biting his lip slightly before turning to her. "I want a challenge."

The woman blinked, furrowing her eyebrows in surprise. "A challenge? As in seducing Mr. Knight?"

Logan's lip curled in slight disgust. "Nothing like that, Miss Taylor. I meant a challenge with the company itself. I have heard Mr. Knight fires a secretary at least once or twice a month. I want to see if I can surpass this. I want a challenge with a job, and this seemed like the perfect offer."

Logan didn't dare mention what happened previously in his old job. In fact, his old job was one of this company's only rival. Mentioning how he was fired and what happened would probably lose him the job. He couldn't find any other job because the company had such a powerful influence. He figured Knight Enterprises would be the only one Zevon Enterprises wouldn't have reached.

"Alright then," Josephine offered a more polite smile and asked him other questions. Previous work experiences and such. Logan purposefully did not mention Zevon Enterprises at that question. By the end of the interview, Josephine seemed to enjoy his company, even asking him to call her Jo. "Have a good day, Logan."

"You too," Logan offered her a lopsided grin before walking out. Only seconds later was another girl called out. She hopped up and ran in, her skirt flying up and exposing her white panties. Logan shuddered slightly, feeling bad for Jo. As he walked down the halls of the main building, he wondered if he actually received the job. Jo did seem to like him but the other girls were also confident when they walked out.

He just prayed he got the job.

* * *

Logan yawned as he walked into his apartment. After the interview, he went out for dinner, alone, and walked home. Now he was beat and slightly anxious on the interview. He stumbled towards his bed and collapsed onto it, sighing happily. He felt his eyelids drop slowly only for them to burst wide open when his cell phone began to ring. He groaned in annoyance and turned towards his nightstand that had his cell phone. He answered it, grumbling a "hello".

"Logan Mitchell," a voice went over the phone. Logan blinked, sitting up on his bed. A confused expression took over his face.

"Who is this?" he demanded rather rudely.

The voice clearly belonged to a man, who chuckled. It was a strange chuckle too. Like this man knew something he didn't. "You said you wanted a challenge? Well, let's see how much you can handle. Be at my office tomorrow at nine o'clock am, sharp with coffee. You should consider yourself lucky you got the job."

Logan's mouth went dry just as the man hung up the phone. Was that… Kendall Knight? Did that mean he got the job? Logan blinked and glanced towards the alarm clock next to him. He grabbed it rather harshly and set it to seven a.m. His heart pounded with excitement. He got the job!

Grinning, he leaned down and fell asleep.

* * *

Jo frowned instantly at the mischievous grin that spread across Kendall Knight's face. She knew that grin all too well. Once again, he wanted to toy with his new secretary. He would give the poor soul impossible jobs only to yell at them. He would "give them a second chance" by giving them an even harder job. By the end of the first two weeks, they would be gone. Jo would know, having to take care of the many women who cried from his anger.

"It's too bad," Jo mumbled to herself. Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow at her. She shrugged. "I liked this one."

Kendall snorted. "He'll be gone in the first week."

Jo frowned but didn't argue. It wasn't in her place. Instead she swiftly walked out, leaving Kendall swirling in his chair while smirking at the professional picture of Logan. "Logan Mitchell," Kendall smirked, a dark look in his green eyes. "Welcome to Hell."

* * *

Alice: The next chapter will be a lot longer and there will be lemon.

Emily: So it will be rated M very soon. I hope you all liked it so far.

Alice: I kind of was inspired by _50 Shades of Grey_… only barely though considering I read the first two chapters and got bored.

Emily: Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Alice: New chapter! I'm surprised at how many reviews I got for this. Thank you!

Emily: Well enjoy the next chapter which does have a lemon in it.

Alice: I won't have one of those line things that says lemon starts here because to me that has always disrupted a story.

Emily: So you'll have to figure out where it starts or stops on your own! Well, have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When he awoke, enormous relief flooded his body. His alarm clock managed to go off at the exact time he set it to. Part of him was worried the damn thing wouldn't work the night before. That would be just his luck. Thank goodness it did work though! He turned it off, showered, and prepared himself for the day. He didn't want to rush and look sloppy, but he also didn't want to take too long and look overly prepared. When he finally decided on a light blue shirt with black dress pants, he walked out of the apartment feeling proud. He wouldn't lose this job. He was determined not to. This was his last option.

And he wouldn't let Wayne-Wayne win.

With that thought in mind, he took a cab to the building. The man stared at him questionably, as though wondering why a man working for Knight Enterprises would be using a taxi. Logan only offered him a bright smile. The man shrugged and started driving. Logan glanced out the window and grinned. The city really was beautiful. If the busy cars and scattering people disappeared, it would be even more gorgeous. The man announced their arrival, breaking his train of thought. Logan thanked and paid him before rushing out and walking into the building.

He was immediately greeted by Jo, who smiled at him. "Hello Logan," she smiled with relief. He wondered why though. "It's nice to see you again. You're early."

"Likewise," Logan grinned. He glanced at his clock and realized that he was early by an hour. They shook hands briefly before Jo turned around, her heels clacking on the floor. Logan shrugged and decided to follow her. Looks like that was what she wanted when she began talking.

"Kendall has decided to hire you because you wanted a challenge," Jo informed him truthfully. "But I must warn you Kendall is very hard to work for. He's a genius but difficult."

As Jo continued her speech, Logan noticed the workers staring at him with immense pity. Logan frowned at that but continued to listen to Jo. She started with the history of the building and how Kendall rose from nothing to everything in the matter of six days. That remained a mystery to everyone, including her. She mentioned to only refer to him as Mr. Knight since he hates informalities. "Then why do you call him by his name?" Logan piped up.

Logan barely caught the light tint of red on her cheeks. She was blushing. "I am different," she went with. "I knew him when we were kids."

Logan blinked, clearly stunned. Jo quickly changed the subject and went back to the building. She pointed to an almost hidden room. It was small with a fridge in the corner, counters, and a sink. "This is where you'll get Kendall's coffee," Jo stepped in the room. She pointed to the coffee machine. "He likes it black. No cream. No sugar. Mess up his coffee and you'll be dealing with a lifetime of nightmares."

"He must really like his coffee," Logan joked.

Jo's expression turned dark. "Yes. He does."

Logan gulped but nodded. Okay, black coffee. Don't mess with his coffee. He repeated that in his head a couple more times. Jo's grave look vanished after a couple seconds. Logan continued to trail after her until he reached a desk right outside a seemingly important room. "That's Kendall's office. This will be your new desk. You can personalize it if you want. But I suggest waiting a few weeks to do that."

The hidden implication was that she didn't expect him to stay long. Logan didn't seem to catch that as he smiled politely at her. She explained the specifics of his job as the last part of the "tour". It was only thirty minutes until nine. His mind flashed to the phone call when Kendall demanded his coffee. Once Jo left, wishing him good luck, he walked back to that hidden room. Black coffee, he repeated to himself. Black coffee.

When he walked into the room, a woman was inside. Logan's mouth dropped at the sight of her. _If I was straight_, he thought to himself. He promptly closed his mouth and entered the room. She had dark, curly hair that reached her mid back. Her face was perfectly shaped with just the right amount of makeup. She wore an office skirt just slightly shorter than Jo's and a white blouse tucked under.

"Hello," Logan said politely. She glanced back and smiled back. "I'm Logan."

"Camille," she introduced, holding out her hand. Logan shook it graciously and made his way to the coffee maker. He blinked at it. This was way too high tech to just make coffee. How was he supposed to work this thing? Camille must have noticed and giggled. Logan blushed in embarrassment. "It's hard to figure out." She reassured.

"It is," Logan grumbled. He stepped out of the way as Camille showed him how to work it. Turns out it was extremely simple. One just had to press all the right buttons.

"So who are you making the coffee for?" Camille's brown eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Kendall Knight," Logan answered. The twinkle instantly disappeared, replaced by a look of utter horror. "I'm his new secretary."

"Oh," Camille sounded surprised and even disappointed. "I thought he would hire another girl. You know? Like a blonde bimbo or something. Those seem to be his favorite."

Logan laughed, unable to stop his mind from wandering to Jo. She was blonde but certainly not a bimbo. "No, he hired me."

"I'm sorry," Camille whispered. "Mr. Knight can be a bit… scary."

"I guess," Logan shrugged, having still never met the man before. A beep went off that signaled the coffee was done. Logan quickly poured it into a white mug. Just before he made his way out, Camille grabbed his arm.

"If you need any help, just go to me or Jo," Camille smiled. "Jo is the-"

"I've met her," Logan affirmed. He smiled. "Thank you, Camille."

More pitiful stares were thrown his way as he walked towards Kendall's office. He stood outside the door, gulping. He hoped he made a good first impression on his new boss. He knocked lightly and heard a gruff "come in" from the other side. Logan opened the door, relieved to see it was exactly nine.

He sauntered in, trying to appear more confident than he felt. Kendall was standing at the window, his back facing him. Logan placed the coffee on his desk and patiently waited. The man turned around and once again Logan had to hold back a gasp. This man had stunning green eyes and dirty blonde hair. His body was surprisingly built. Logan's mouth nearly watered at the sight. No wonder all those girls were dressed so out there in the interviews. This man was gorgeous. "Logan Mitchell?" Kendall's voice was a bit rough around the edges but otherwise smooth. His smirk and his stance just screamed power and assurance.

"Yes?" Logan was relieved that his voice didn't reveal the lust he felt for the man before him. Kendall's smirk widened as he walked around the desk, his eyes examining the boy in front of him. His legs felt like jelly under such an intense stare. Kendall appeared satisfied. He walked back to his desk and opened a drawer, taking out a large pile of files.

"Sort and organize these," Kendall demanded. "Also fix any mistakes found in them. I expect this task finished in three days."

Logan nearly gaped. What? No way could he do all that in three days! A week or two, maybe. But three days? Kendall noticed his shock and smirked. "What's wrong, Logie? Can't handle the challenge?"

His own words thrown back at him. Logan forced a tense smile and glared at the man in front of him. "I can handle it," he said through clenched teeth. "Mr. Knight," he added.

"Good," Kendall practically shoved the papers in his arms. Logan stumbled back a bit, stunning by the heaviness of the papers. "Get to work."

Logan nodded, giving his boss a dirty look. He turned around and was about to walk out. "Oh and Logan," Kendall called out. "Thanks for the coffee."

It was sarcastic. "You're welcome," Logan forced out. He walked out of the room and dumped the papers on his desk. He huffed and glared down at the massive amount of paperwork, as though it would disappear. After five seconds of attempting to will it away, Logan sat down and began working.

* * *

Jo stormed into Kendall's office without warning. Kendall raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. She was a lucky one. If anyone else but her merely _thought_ about doing what she did, they would be fired in an instant. Kendall wouldn't say he was soft on the girl. No, he just needed her. What she did in her job made his life so much easier. There were lines she couldn't cross though, and she knew that. She stood at the end of his desk with crossed arms and a scowl.

"What?" Kendall feigned innocence.

Jo rolled her eyes. "You know what. Giving Logan that much work? You never give anyone that much work! Not even the new sluts you hire."

"Sluts?" Kendall laughed. "Such language, Josephine."

"Shut up Kendall," Jo glared at him. "Is it because I like this one? Is that it?"

"You think I'm jealous?" Kendall looked amused. "Believe me, I am not. He wanted a challenge. I'm just proving he can't handle it."

"I didn't say you were jealous," Jo corrected. "I'm saying that you have a tendency to fire people just to make my life harder. And the fact that I like him will make my life much harder."

Kendall mused over this and grinned. "Well that's a new point. I guess that's two birds with one stone. How about this? Unless he does something wrong, I won't fire him."

"Define doing something wrong," Jo narrowed her eyes. She knew his games. Simply putting the papers in a wrong place could be doing something wrong to Kendall.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You know me too well. It won't be for something stupid. If he truly does something wrong, I'll fire him. But I doubt I'll get the chance. He'll quit before the three days are up."

"I doubt that," Jo mumbled. "He seems very determined."

"They all do at first," Kendall cackled. At the way he looked at her, Jo knew what to expect. His eyes offered a challenge. "Want to make a bet?"

Jo debated this. "What's the wager?"

"If he doesn't quit or get fired in three days," Kendall held up the number three with his fingers. "Then I'll give you a week off."

"Two weeks," Jo cut in.

Kendall frowned but didn't object. Again, she was lucky he needed her. "But if I win then I get to sleep with that friend of yours. What's her name? Jennifer?"

Jo crossed her arms with narrowed eyes. "Which one? I have three friends named Jennifer."

Kendall smirked. "All of them." When Jo opened her mouth to object, he interfered. "If I get three of them, you get three weeks off. One week for each Jennifer. Deal?"

Jo mused this over. She didn't really like the three girls anyway. Getting their hearts broken by Kendall Knight didn't seem too bad. She grinned. "Deal."

* * *

It was nearly night time now. Most of the employees have gone home but not Logan. Since he had no one to go home to, he could easily spend as much time in the Knight building until they completely shut down the lights. He finished a very small portion of the papers that were filled to the brink with mistakes. He bet Kendall did that on purpose just to stall him. Organizing them was a pain as well but that's what he started with. He organized them first before starting on the edits. He cursed Kendall in his head the whole time.

"Still working, Logie?" a voice sneered. Logan glared up at Kendall, who smirked down at him. "Don't you want to go home?"

He was teasing him. The damn bastard. Logan snorted before smiling and with a sweet voice said, "Mr. Knight, I am perfectly fine with staying here and completing the work you so kindly offered me. I hope to help you in vastly improving Knight Enterprises."

Kendall raised an eyebrow with a slight frown. In the end, he just shrugged and walked away. Not even a goodbye or good luck. Logan clucked the pencil in his hand so hard he thought it would snap. Now he understood the looks of pity and why Jo didn't want him to personalize the desk. They didn't think he would last long. Well, he went back to the papers, he would.

"Logan?" a voice interrupted. Logan's head whipped up, about to yell at whomever interrupted his work only to calm down when he saw it was Jo. She glanced down at the work and slightly narrowed her eyes. Logan grinned. So he wasn't the only one who disapproved at this amount of work. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Logan told her. "I just will be going home a little later."

Jo nodded in understanding. She approached the edge of his desk and sighed. She mumbled, "You wanted a challenge."

It wasn't meant for his ears. But he still heard it. Logan grinned. "Yeah but I didn't think the challenge would be such an ass."

Jo chuckled, grinning at him. "He is. A royal pain in the ass is what I used to call him."

Both laughed. Logan grinned. "Thanks. You and Camille were the only ones who made me feel welcome. I guess everyone else just thinks I won't last."

"I had my doubts too," Jo admitted. "But I don't think you'll give up. You don't seem like the type."

"I'm not," Logan confirmed.

Jo paused for a moment. "I'm going to tell you something that I don't tell people too often." At Logan's raised eyebrow, she continued. "I used to be Kendall's secretary."

Logan's brown eyes popped out of their sockets. He flashed back to Camille's words about Kendall only hiring blonde bimbos. "You?"

"Yep," Jo grinned. "I used to have the biggest crush on him when we were in high school. When I found out he was running this place, I had to get the job. I dressed like a total tramp to get it."

"You?" Logan's eyes travelled down her body. She didn't seem like the type to do that.

"Who do you think started the trend?" Jo smirked. "I got the job which encouraged other women to try that. I can't say I'm too proud of myself for that. It's actually why I started conducting the emails. Kendall seems to think with his dick rather than his brain sometimes."

Logan could see that. He let Jo continue. "So I started the job. He went easy on me. Probably because he knew me from school. Eventually we slept together."

"You did?" Logan gaped.

"I loved him," Jo shrugged. "Sleeping with the man was one of my goals. Since he kept me around, I thought he loved me too but was too afraid to show it. Everyone hated me then. I dressed like a tramp, acted like a tramp, and they couldn't wait until I left."

"What happened?" Logan knew Kendall's reputation. He had no heart and would break a woman in a matter of minutes.

"He dumped me," Jo rolled her eyes. "I was being too clingy. He set me straight, saying he never loved me. He just liked the aspect of sleeping with someone whenever he wanted even in work. That's when I changed. I decided I was going to be someone worth respecting. I dressed differently and moved up in the ranks. He found a new girl to torment as his secretary, and I moved on."

"Why are you telling me this?" Logan questioned.

Jo smiled. "Because I wanted to. Good luck, Logan. I would help you but I doubt Kendall would appreciate that. I like you so don't get fired."

With that, she walked off. When Logan couldn't hear the clacks of her heels on the floor, he leaned back, taking in all the new information. So Jo used to like Kendall? But the difference was she was determined. She didn't want to lose the job, and she didn't. Now everyone respected her. His brown eyes widened with a whole new willpower. He would show up Kendall. He furiously began working through the papers. He would complete this task if it took him all night.

* * *

Kendall frowned. It had been two days since he gave Logan the pile of work that would take an average man two weeks to complete. Yet here Logan was, handing him the giant pile of papers, completely organized and edited to the point of perfection. All a day early. His brown eyes burned into Kendall's green ones almost bragging that he completed the task. Kendall clenched his fists. What the hell? This boy wasn't supposed to be this quick! Or efficient. Even the damn coffee was next to the papers in perfect condition.

Logan smirked. "Anything else for me, Mr. Knight?"

That damn brat! Kendall snarled. He would not allow this boy to outsmart him! "Tell me, Logan. When were you supposed to hand these in?"

Logan blinked, the confidence draining from him. Suspicion was replaced with it. "Tomorrow?"

"Exactly," Kendall glared at him. The boy didn't even flinch. "You handed it in a day early. That was not what I asked."

Logan's mouth dropped at just the absurdity of what his boss just told him. "Excuse me?"

"That's one strike against you," Kendall smirked. He couldn't fire Logan considering he had that bet with Jo. But he could allow Logan to think he would for something this simple. "You're lucky I'm being so considerate today."

Logan barked out a bitter laugh. "I'm lucky?! I gave you these damn papers early! You can't put a strike against me for being early."

"I can and will," Kendall frowned. Was this boy arguing with him? By his personality and looks, Kendall thought he would be pissing himself with fear by now. "You will not complain."

"The hell I won't!" Logan raised his voice, stomping over to his boss. They were so close that Logan could feel the taller boy's breath on his face. "I did a good job, and I'll be damned if you punish me for that."

"Are you arguing with me?" Kendall laughed. "I could have you fired!"

Logan smirked. "But then I'd win."

Kendall frowned, narrowing his eyes. "What?"

"I beat you at your own game," Logan grinned. "I finished those papers a day early when you thought I'd quit or not finish them at all. I won that round. You firing me is just you admitting you don't want to lose. You firing me means that I won and you can't handle failure."

Kendall growled, grabbing the boy's wrists and hurling him against the wall. The boy didn't even show any pain. He just smirked up at his boss as though telling him that he was wining. Kendall leered. "Want to repeat that, pretty boy?"

Logan didn't back down. "I won, Kendall. And you can't handle it. Who knew the great Kendall Knight was such a-"

He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence. Kendall slammed his lips against the smaller boys. Logan's eyes went wide. He didn't kiss back. Instead he tried to wiggle his way out of Kendall's harsh grip. Kendall didn't allow that though. He bit down on Logan's bottom lip harshly, making him gasp. The moment Kendall's tongue entered Logan's mouth, he realized it.

This was just another game.

Logan smirked into the kiss and fought for dominance. If Kendall wanted to play games, he'd go along with it. And he'd win. So he closed his eyes and fought. Kendall won, roaming the boy's mouth. Using his knee to part Logan's legs, he grabbed Logan's groin and began rubbing him through his pants. Realizing now that Logan wouldn't try to escape, Kendall realized his wrists. Logan took this opportunity to unbutton Kendall's shirt. He felt the smooth skin underneath the shirt which made him only want it off faster. Kendall took his hands off of Logan, making him groan in protest.

Kendall's mouth moved to Logan's neck as he took off his own shirt. He bit down harshly at Logan's pulse point, even tasting a bit of blood. Logan hissed in pain as Kendall's tongue licked the now bruising skin. Logan quickly joined their lips in another passionate kiss, tasting his own blood in Kendall's mouth. Kendall nearly tore open Logan's shirt trying to get it off. "Hey," Logan protested his voice deep with lust. "I need to wear that!"

"Ha," Kendall snickered before tugging at Logan's pants. He understood the meaning and quickly took them off, as did Kendall. Logan took in Kendall's naked form in front of him. His cock twitched in anticipation at just the mere sight of him. Without warning, Kendall grabbed the back of his neck and forced him onto his knees. He smirked down at Logan, as though telling him his role of being the submissive bitch. Logan glared back up until his eyes caught sight of Kendall's hard member. Licking his lips, Logan began to work.

Kendall groaned when Logan licked the very tip of him, tasting the pre-cum. After a few seconds of this, Logan engulfed his member into his mouth. He gagged trying to fit it all and eventually settled with fisting the parts that weren't in. Kendall's breath hitched as Logan hummed. Right before he released, Kendall yanked Logan away and kissed him harshly. Much like Logan tasted his own blood earlier, Kendall could taste himself in Logan's mouth. He parted the kiss and smirked, satisfied.

Forcing him to turn around, Kendall stared down at his back side. "Lube," Logan gasped. Kendall rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk, unlocking a certain drawer and pulling it out. Logan smirked. "Geez, how many secretaries have you fucked?"

"A lot," Kendall smirked. In a few seconds, Kendall's fingers were covered and he placed on into Logan.

Logan, though not a virgin, could never get used to that feeling of the first finger in. Though not painful, it wasn't pleasurable. It was simply just there. A second finger was soon added. "I'm going to use extra fingers," Kendall growled. "Cause you're going to need it."

Logan nodded, clenching his fists and shutting his eyes tightly when a third was added. They stretched him out and soon something much bigger was at his entrance. _Oh God_, he thought to himself,_ that's Kendall._

With one quick motion, Kendall shoved himself into Logan making Logan gasp. Pounding into the boy, Logan found himself going along with it, even moaning when Kendall hit _that _spot. Kendall smirked. "K-Kendall," Logan cried out.

"You wanted a challenge," Kendall growled, grabbing Logan's cock and pumping it. Logan only moaned in response. "Well here you go."

With one last thrust, both men came with a moan. Panting, the two men stared at each other. What shocked Kendall was that Logan's stare still screamed defiance. Soon they found themselves dressing and trying to clean up the mess they made.

"Logan," Kendall called out right before Logan left the room. His voice was cold once again. "You called me Kendall."

Logan shrugged. "Would you prefer Mr. Knight?"

Really, he only called him Kendall in the heat of the moment. He didn't really care if Kendall wanted to be called by a certain title. Kendall raised an eyebrow. "No," he answered after a long pause.

"So then Kendall it is," Logan rolled his eyes. Kendall took his time to stare at the boy he just thoroughly fucked. Maybe he was worth keeping around after all. With that, Logan exited the office without any further words.

Kendall frowned, tilting his head to the side. Something was telling him this boy was much different from all the others. "Logan Mitchell," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Alice: Wow, that was long! Over 10 pages.

Emily: Sorry if the sex scene wasn't that good. I'm still getting used to writing those.

Alice: Thanks for reading and enjoying the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Alice: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows and such.

Emily: I really appreciate it. So thanks.

Alice: Another chapter. Enjoy! Hope you guys really like it.

Emily: I'll try to improve my lemon writing as we continue this story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Logan yawned rather loudly. He couldn't help it though. First off, it took him a lot of work to finish those damn papers Kendall gave him. He suffered two sleepless nights and yesterday was his first day of sleep. Disturbing him from the paradise of his dreams was his alarm clock. The lack of sleep and dependence on coffee caught up to him this morning. Not to mention, he just had sex with his boss the day before. He wasn't sure if that was going to be a regular thing. While he didn't want to be some CEO's whore, he did enjoy what happened. It had been the first time in a while.

Those thoughts clouded his mind as he worked the coffee machine for Kendall. Pure black and nothing else, Logan kept in mind. A cat call whistle sound interrupted his thoughts. Blinking he turned to see Camille leaning against the doorway with a smirk. "You're still here?" Camille walked towards him.

Logan grinned. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good," Camille leaned against the counter, her body close to Logan's. Was she flirting with him? She looked beautiful, as always. And gosh, if he wasn't gay… Still, it wouldn't hurt to flirt back a little. "I kind of like having you around, Logie."

That resulted in an overdramatic eye roll. "Good to know, Cammy."

Her lip curled in disgust. "Cammy? Wow. And I was considering bringing you to my apartment and doing unspeakable things to you. But you just ruined it with that."

Logan laughed at her blatant use of sarcasm. The flirting ended with that as she stood up straight and conversed with him. They shared a couple jokes until the coffee was made. Logan bid her a goodbye, hoping to see her later in the day, and walked off. She smirked, staring at his body as he walked away. In a soft whisper, she said, "If I wasn't gay…"

* * *

"Coffee's on time," Kendall smirked when Logan placed it on his desk. "Good job, Logie."

"Don't call me Logie," Logan frowned in distaste. Kendall chuckled. His darkening green eyes scanned his secretary up and down. He was dressed almost identically to yesterday and the days beforehand. In black dress pants and a fancy, collared button up shirt. It was boring yet it worked for the brunette.

Kendall smirked. "I have a job for you."

"Awesome," Logan cynically mumbled causing Kendall to chuckle again. He straightened up, trying to appear professional. "What do you want me to do?"

"Jo has something I would like to deliver to Diamond Cosmetics. They have a partnership with us, and they requested this arrive to them safely. I would like you to deliver it them and be back here in under one hour." Kendall smiled innocently. Logan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Diamond Cosmetics did have a building twenty minutes away by car. He could easily go there and come back in under an hour.

There was something wrong with this task.

"I would hurry if I were you," Kendall sweetly said. Logan nodded and walked out of the office, not noticing Kendall's almost evil smirk. Clearly this boy knew nothing about the traffic between here and the Diamond building. This would be fun.

* * *

Logan had to ask Camille where Jo's office was which made him feel a bit silly. She pointed it out to him with a bright grin, and Logan knew he would be teased for this later. But he didn't have the time for that. He rushed towards Jo's office and knocked. Hearing a "enter" from the other side, he carefully walked in to see Jo at her desk. She smiled at him kindly and asked for him to close the door. A command he obeyed immediately. "Logan," she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Kendall wants me to bring something to Diamond Cosmetics," Logan explained. "He says you have whatever it is?"

Jo blinked when Logan used Kendall's first name but decided against asking him about it. Instead she stood up and walked to the corner of her office, grabbing a small box that fit in the palm of her hand. Logan gratefully smiled when she handed it over to him. "Logan," Jo spoke with a serious tone. "I won't be here for the next three weeks. I've been granted a… sudden vacation."

"Okay?" Logan frowned.

"So be careful and don't get fired," Jo lectured. "I want you to still be here when I get back."

"Okay," he gaped. Three week vacation? Man, Kendall must have really respected her. If only he knew about the wager Jo and Kendall had. He diverted his attention to the small box in his hand. He wondered what was in it but decided not to worry. At Jo's impatient stare, he smiled sheepishly and walked out. Time to go to Diamond Cosmetics.

* * *

"So you're sending your secretary?" the voice over the phone sounded skeptic. "Kendall, you know I don't appreciate slutty girls coming to my building. Especially when all they do is ask about you."

"This one's different," Kendall replied, his voice dripping with mocking innocence. He heard James huff over the phone. Not many people knew about his friendship with the man. Well his old friendship with him. No longer on friendly terms, James was now a work client and nothing more. Like Jo and Logan, he was granted permission to use his first name.

"Oh?" James laughed. "How?"

"It's a respectable young boy," Kendall smirked as he typed into his computer. James was currently on speaker.

"Respectable? Boy? Two characterizes you usually hate in secretaries," he snickered. "I'll have to take your word on it. Has he already passed your tasks from Hell?"

That's what James liked to call the assignments he gave. "Not yet," Kendall pressed his lips together. He scowled when James burst out laughing over the other end.

"You sound angry," James teased.

"I'm not," Kendall bit back. He was though. Logan had the balls to stand up to him. He claimed he won this game and even prevented himself from being fired. Not only that, he even said no at first to the sex before going along with it. This boy resisted him. No, not just resisted him. He's met girls that resisted him only to crack over time. This boy played him. He played the game and understood the rules.

It made Kendall want to win even more.

"Oh well," James interrupted his thoughts. "Tell Jo and Camille I said hi."

"Camille…?" Kendall mumbled. Who was that again? The name sounded familiar.

"You're hopeless," James mumbled. "I'll meet this boy later then. Bye Kendall."

James hung up. Kendall went back to his computer, his thoughts on his new employee. He would win this game and leave the brunette in pieces. Kendall Knight did not lose.

* * *

Logan practically raced into the building and demanded to see Mr. Diamond. The damn taxi driver managed to lose himself in the street. How does a taxi driver do that? He was probably new. Either way, Logan was lucky the traffic wasn't horrible. Now he understood the task. The traffic would prevent him from arriving back in time. He already took up too much time arriving at the building. The only reason the taxi driver knew it was the Diamond building was due to a pictured model on the door.

"That Lucy Stone," the man had whistled as Logan hurried out. Now he was standing in the main lobby and waiting for this James Diamond guy to show up. He tapped his foot on the tiled floor that reminded him of the Knight building. After what felt like hours, James walked down and smiled at him which caught Logan off guard. Not only the smile but just how damn attractive James was.

It was a different type of attractiveness than Kendall's. He was more like a model with his brown hair in perfect place. His tan skin didn't look fake and his smile reached his kind eyes. Kendall just had this aura of confidence, power, and had the looks. Logan smiled back at the CEO as he introduced himself. "I'm James Diamond," he smiled. "I'm guessing you're Kendall's secretary?"

"Yes," Logan nodded, shaking the boy's hand. It was warm.

"Let me just say you are nothing like any of the other secretaries Kendall has hired," James flirted with a wink. Logan blushed and grinned.

"My co-worker Camille said the same thing," Logan joked.

James raised his eyebrows. "You know Camille?"

"Yeah," Logan confirmed with a nod, handing over the box to James. "She helped me out on my first day."

"Huh," James smirked. "She's married to one of my top models."

"Really?" Logan was genuinely shocked. He never noticed a wedding ring on the woman, and Camille never mentioned a husband. It wasn't any of his business though, so he understood why. "I didn't know that."

James just smiled at him which made his insides melt. He managed to keep his stance firm and not give away any of that. "Thank you for delivering this. I like you, new guy."

"It's Logan Mitchell," Logan cut in. "And thank you. Many people have been surprised that I'm not a woman hell bent on getting in Kendall's pants."

Both chuckled at his joke. Logan didn't notice the slight surprise in James' expression when he used Kendall's first name. Their stance and body language was flirtatious. Logan was proud of that fact and was fully intent on continuing to flirt with James until he caught sight of the clock on the wall behind James. He only had twenty minutes to get back. "Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Diamond," Logan bowed his head slightly.

"Please," James snorted. "Mr. Diamond was my grandfather's name. It's James."

"Well nice meeting you James," Logan offered a smile. Both politely shook hands before Logan walked out of the building. James smirked the moment Logan exited. Oh Kendall was in for it with this one. This boy, Logan, would give Kendall a run for his money. And he couldn't wait to watch in the sidelines.

"James," a voice hollered. Lucy Stone stood behind him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you ready? The meeting starts soon."

"Sorry," James apologized. "I was talking to a worker from Kendall's company."

At Lucy's expectant expression, James chuckled. "No, not the one you're thinking of. It was the new boy, Logan."

"Huh," Lucy shrugged. "So Kendall's fucking a male secretary now?"

"Actually I'm not sure," James pressed his lips together. "He was flirting with me just now. Not in the I-want-to-make-Kendall-jealous way but the I'm-interested way. If they are screwing each other, it's just that to both of them."

"So this guy isn't falling head over heels for Kendall?" Lucy smirked. She only met Kendall a few times, and she stood up to him. He attempted to drag her in his bed, but she outright refused which impressed him. She was on a first name basis with him only because the people she surrounded herself with called him that.

"Nope," James laughed. "That should be a new one. He hasn't been rejected since you. But he's never been rejected by someone he's slept with."

"We should keep tabs on this," Lucy cackled. "Oh and you shouldn't be flirting around. Remember your fiancé? He might not appreciate it."

"It was just this once!" James defended. "To examine the new boy toy Kendall has!"

"Sure," Lucy sarcastically replied.

* * *

Logan's luck was actually turning around. He somehow managed to find a taxi driver who knew a shortcut from the James' building to Kendall's. Few knew about it, and Logan made sure to remember it in the future. So he arrived with only three minutes to spare. When he saw the elevator close, he realized he couldn't wait for the other one so he dashed to the stairs. He ran as fast as he could and burst into Kendall's office without knocking. Panting he glared at the smirking Kendall. "I said under an hour," Kendall spoke up. "Not one hour."

Logan straightened himself up and attempted to control his breath. He took out his phone thrust it in Kendall's face. "Fifty nine minutes," Logan huffed out a laugh. "That's under an hour, Kendall."

Kendall scowled. "Fine. Go on with your regular duties and what not."

Logan resisted the urge to childishly stick out his tongue at Kendall. Instead he maturely walked out the door and plopped down on his desk. Hearing a giggle right above him, he glanced up to see Camille with an amused smile. "So Diamond Cosmetics?" Camille grinned. "How was that?"

Logan furrowed his brow. "How do you know? Did Kendall announce it or something?"

Camille paused. "Let's just say I have some… connections to that place."

Logan parted his lips making an "oh" shape. He nodded in understanding. That's right. She had a husband working there. He must have told her. But how did he find out? Maybe he was in the room. He only really focused on the hot CEO. "Yeah I went there."

"So you met James?" Camille leaned over his desk and smirked. "How was that?"

"Amazing," Logan smirked back. "He was hot. Very hot. Flirted with him too."

Camille laughed. "How scandalous of you, Logie!"

"Yes, how very scandalous." A voice interrupted their gossip. Both whipped around to see Kendall standing there with a less than amused expression. Camille gulped and glanced at Logan who just glared at him without an ounce of fear in his eyes.

"What's it to you?" Logan frowned.

Kendall narrowed his dark green eyes. "You can't flirt with my clients."

"Why not?" Logan challenged.

"Wow," Camille whistled awkwardly. "I have to go do that… thing."

She rushed off and was gone in a blink. Logan frowned at her deserting figure before glaring back at Kendall. He had no right to tell him who he could and couldn't flirt with! Kendall held his gaze. Neither of them spoke as they just stared heavily at each other. Without warning, Kendall reached over and grabbed Logan's wrist, pulling him into his office and ignoring the smaller boy's protests. He slammed the door behind him and threw Logan inside. "What the hell?" Logan exclaimed angrily.

Kendall glowered. "James has a fiancé named Carlos."

"So? It was innocent flirting," Logan sighed in frustration. "Why am I even explaining myself to you!? How is it your business who I flirt with?"

"What you do reflects me," Kendall sneered. "And if you're going around whoring yourself out-"

"Whoring myself out?" Logan gaped at the ridiculous of that statement.

"Then it reflects badly one me," Kendall said as though it was an obvious answer. "I need people to respect me. If my secretary is running around like some slut-"

"I am not whoring myself out!" Logan growled. "And I'm not a slut! I know about all those past secretaries. James, Camille, and even Jo told me you like to hire bimbo girls with slutty outfits that only want to get in your pants, and I am ruining your reputation!?"

"You're my secretary, my employee, and _mine_," Kendall snarled.

Logan groaned. "We had sex once and now you think you own me?"

"No," Kendall smirked, slowly approaching him. Logan backed up, glaring up at Kendall's dark eyes. "I _know_ I own you."

And with that, Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan. Unlike yesterday, it wasn't to dominate. It was slow and menacing. Almost like daring Logan to kiss anyone else besides him. Logan eagerly kissed back trying to express the defiance and that yes, he would kiss anyone else. Soon, much like yesterday, they were stripped of their clothes with Kendall pounding into Logan. Covered in sweat and come by the time they released, Kendall grabbed Logan's chin harshly and forced them into a kiss once again.

"You do that with anyone else while working for me," Kendall growled into Logan's ear, "I won't go easy on you."

"Fuck… you," Logan panted. Kendall smirked and grasped Logan's cock in his hand. At his touch, Logan felt himself go hard once again.

"Eager, are we?" Kendall chuckled, slowly pumping the trembling Logan. Even in this state of bliss and submission, he managed to turn and heavily glare at the man giving him all of these sensations: the lust, the hatred, and more. He crumbled down when Kendall made him come once again. "That's what I thought."

Logan clenched his fists. The game wasn't over yet. After all, he still had some tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

Kendall stretched out his arms and legs when he arrived at his mansion. He walked in and glanced at the empty house. Stripping himself of his jacket and shirt, he tossed them onto the couch and grabbed a plain t-shirt. He made his way to his bedroom and sat on the comfortable mattress with a scowl. Logan Mitchell was a strange one. By this point in time, Kendall expected Logan to show some attraction or liking for him. Instead it was mere lust. Most people he's fucked would have fallen for him at this point.

That was the fun part too. Seeing people's defenses be destroyed and having them slowly fall for him only to crush them in the end. He found joy knowing that he did that to people, that he had power over them. But Logan still stood proud and strong and even flirted with other men. It pissed Kendall off.

"Logan Mitchell," he growled. "You'll regret ever meeting me."

* * *

Alice: Sorry for the short lemon.

Emily: It wasn't even really a lemon…

Alice: It would have been the same as last chapter, so when each scene like that is different, I'll write it full out.

Emily: Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Alice: New chapter.

Emily: It's a lot of smut.

Alice: So enjoy. Thanks for the support for this story!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kendall snarled at the perfection that is Logan Mitchell. His work was flawless… again. In the two weeks Logan stayed within the building, he managed to defy Kendall in every manner yet somehow obey his every command. Just two days ago, he gave the boy another hopeless task that he completed perfectly. The only sign that it was a challenge were the heavy bags under his eyes and the huge cup of coffee at his desk. One woman, Camille, constantly praised him and encouraged him not to leave. It sickened him.

That was why he was in a bar, drinking a small glass of alcohol and searching for a person to vent his frustrations out on. Normally he used Logan for that but that would only anger him further. Because even Logan offered him a better experience than half the secretaries in the past and that added to his excellence. "Hello," a voice interrupted his train of thought. A blonde woman with bright brown eyes stood beside him in a short, low cut dress and a flirty grin. This woman was what many people would consider a beauty. Kendall thought differently: she would be his distraction.

"Hello," Kendall smirked down at her. The way she huffed out her chest and lustily gazed at him already showed she was more than willing.

"Mercedes Griffin," she held out her hand. "I've heard about you. Kendall Knight, right? With the heart of ice?"

That's what they were saying nowadays?

"And I've heard of you," Kendall nodded, though he really only recognized her when she gave her name. "Griffin. Your father owns a large selection of music companies throughout the country. You're his most trusted advisor."

"You flatter me," Mercedes took a step closer. "I decided it was my turn to try to thaw out that heart of yours."

"Oh?"

"You don't realize how many women want you," Mercedes took his hand, pulling him towards the door of the bar. Kendall smirked. He knew women wanted him. Looks like this Mercedes wasn't nearly as intelligent as she liked to believe. Not nearly as intelligent as that damn Logan. But a distraction was a distraction, no matter how dumb. So he followed her out and allowed her to lead him to her apartment. He hoped she would be as good as she looked. Otherwise this night wouldn't be that fun.

* * *

Logan hated Kendall Knight. Really, he did. The sad part was that he still wanted him around, still wanted him to be his boss. Why? Because that man was just too attractive. He was the embodiment of lust and power. A strange combination that Logan never witnessed before. His old lover was kind and gentle, someone who had power but never abused it. Logan scoffed, swallowing another gulp from his pint of beer. Of course, that kindness would lead to his downfall eventually. And he deserved it for breaking Logan's heart.

But he wasn't here to drink away his sorrows. He just wanted a night with no worries. All the work Kendall loaded on him gave him far too much stress, and he intended to drink it all away, to have a night of no worries. And what day would be better than today? Tomorrow was his day off, so he could sit in bed all day with a hangover and it wouldn't matter. "Anything else, cutie?"

Logan glanced up. The bartender looked down at him with an innocent smile. But his eyes gave away another story. Logan nodded, shoving his glass towards the man. He was around Logan's age, maybe a little older. But attractive. As the man handed him his newly filled glass, Logan studied him. One night stands were never on his agenda. But maybe this one wouldn't hurt? The logical side of Logan screamed it was a bad idea, but he just didn't care. The impulsive side won and the flirting began.

Finishing up his second pint, Logan stared intensely at the bartender, who just finished his shift. He made his way back to the secretary and grinned. "Your place or mine?" were the first words that came out of the young Mitchell's mouth.

"Neither," a familiar voice snarled. Logan's eyes went wide as the bartender paled. Whirling around, Logan came face to face with his boss. Kendall Knight glared heavily at the man and before Logan could even ask what the hell he was doing here, Kendall wrapped his arms possessively around his waist, resting his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed. "What the-"

"I'm his boyfriend," Kendall gazed into the bartender's hesitant eyes smirking. He could read every emotion behind that man's face. The lust for Logan and the fear of Kendall. He wanted to fight for him but decided against it. Stuttering out an apology, he hastily scattered away. Kendall laughed even as Logan squirmed in his grip.

"Kendall," Logan hissed. "What the hell was that?!"

"Mine," Kendall snarled, all his attention focusing on the boy in his arms. Leaning towards the exposed skin, Kendall harshly bit down on his neck.

_ Mercedes frowned as she continued to kiss her way down Kendall's chest. Her hands found his still soft member. No matter how hard she tried, he wasn't responding. In fact, he looked rather bored. No challenge in his expression or disappointment. Just boredom. What the hell? Her determination soon transformed into pathetic kisses and touches. None which worked. Kendall sighed and sat up, staring at her in the eyes. _

_ "Why…?" Mercedes whispered, her voice cracking. "Why aren't you-"_

_ "I'm bored," Kendall stated. He removed himself from the bed and searched for his clothes, thrown around the room. _

_ "I'm good," Mercedes pleaded. "Just… just let me try again."_

_ The heartbroken tone did nothing to please the CEO. He just continued to button up his shirt. The woman hopped off the bed and raced towards him, stopping him from buttoning up his shirt. She stared up at him only to gasp. A few seconds of staring in his unguarded eyes revealed to her so much. He was shocked at himself and there was a huge realization in them. As though all of his questions have been answered and he didn't know how to go about with that new information. But he blinked and his eyes were bored again. _

_ "I'm leaving," Kendall tugged on his jacket. "Try someone else."_

_ He swiftly left. _

Kendall chuckled. "What was it? Didn't I tell you a while back? My secretary cannot be seen flirting with other men. People will think I can't control them."

Logan growled as Kendall tugged on his wrist, dragging him out of the bar. Much like a child, Logan struggled from this grip. It was futile and he was even shoved into Kendall's car. "Where are we going?" Logan demanded. No answer. "This is kidnapping! Let me out!"

He hit the windows and doors, trying to get out. But Kendall started driving and ignored the persistent kid in the back. Rage swelled in him. All the pieces of the puzzle came into place, and he hated it. This lone record was broken completely. And by what? This kid in the back banging on the doors like some kid. But, Kendall sighed, he was a bit tipsy from the alcohol. That did explain his childish behavior. Eventually Logan gave up, resting his forehead against the cold glass and staring at the night sky.

* * *

A mansion. A goddamn mansion. Why was that so surprising to Logan? Kendall opened the doors and yanked him out of the car and into his mansion. Most of the house was just empty space. He wondered how Kendall managed to live like this… alone. Logan lived alone, but it was a small, homey apartment. But sometimes that wasn't enough. Sometimes he craved his old house, filled with pictures of his family, his lover's family, and them together. He missed sleeping soundly in his bed beside the man, who wrapped his arms protectively around him. Pitiful thoughts distracted him to the point where he didn't realize where Kendall was taking him until he was thrown on the bed. "Hey!" Logan opposed. Soon lips covered his own, forcing his tongue into his mouth right away.

A protesting groan came from the back of his throat. He didn't want to deal with this tonight. Well, he had before with the bartender but not with Kendall. Not now. He tried pushing the CEO off. It was a stupid attempt. Kendall recognized this and grabbed his wrists harshly, pinning them above his head and parting from the kiss. Logan blushed at the intense stare. "Fuck you," Logan snarled. "I'm not in the mood for this tonight."

Kendall laughed. "Really? What about that damn man you were about to go home with? What the hell were you going to do with him? Have a sleepover?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Logan screamed at him. "What I do outside of work is none of your business. I can talk to whoever I want to talk to, flirt with anyone, and I can sleep with-"

"No," Kendall growled, one hand cupping Logan's face. "No, you can't. You don't get it do you? You belong to me. You're my property, and I'd rather let my company fall to the ground than have you sleep with some stranger in some stupid bar."

His hand lightly trailed down from his cheek, to his neck, and finally to his chest which was covered by his shirt. Logan struggled to get up, to make Kendall release his grip on his wrists so he could punch him. It didn't work. Kendall bent down, licking and sucking on the now forming bruise where Kendall bit him earlier. "Hey!" Logan bit back a moan. "I said no! You can't just—Ah!"

Kendall's cold hand slipped under his jeans, under his undergarments. A satisfied smile played on his face. Logan glared back but couldn't speak back. He was too busy holding back moans as Kendall gripped him. "I can't what?" he teased. "I can't do this?"

Kendall's hand undid his jeans, yanking them down to expose Logan, who tried covering himself using his legs. That earned a laugh. Kendall shoved his knee between them, rubbing his crotch. "Nuh uh, Logie," Kendall snickered. "No hiding from me. Besides I've seen it all."

Logan glared at him but accidentally let a small whimper out.

That encouraged the man on top of him. Seeing Logan's resolve slowly crumble, he released the hand holding Logan's wrists together and used them both to rip off Logan's shirt. Logan shivered beneath him. He was hard and exposed. Kendall's mouth attacked his neck, nipping around the bruise. "You're not going to cover this up tomorrow," Kendall commanded. His fingers lightly brushed over a nipple. Logan gasped, his back arching up. That was all the CEO needed as he bent down, his tongue teasing the pink nub. His hand went to the other one, pinching it lightly.

Logan still refused to moan. That pissed Kendall off further.

"Were you going to make those sounds for that man?" Kendall hissed. "Going to squirm under him while he fucked you senseless?"

A glare was his only response.

Kendall dove down, kissing Logan once again. Only this time, Logan kissed back. He nipped at Kendall's lip, parting his own as Kendall's tongue entered his mouth. Logan moved his hands towards Kendall's jeans, trying to take them off. Kendall understood that much and broke the kiss, stripping himself of his shirt and pants. Now nude and towering over Logan, he smiled. Logan was shivering under him with lusty eyes. That man could not have done that to him. Only Kendall could have. Only him.

His hands made their way up Logan's pale thighs and to his ass. "Going to fuck you," Kendall whispered, licking Logan's ear. "Going to fuck you so hard that you'll never even think of giving yourself up to anyone else."

A challenging smirk. Not a pleading cry like Mercedes. God, he loved that smirk. "I'd like to see you try," Logan replied. Kendall smirked and turned him over so Logan was now on his knees. His legs were spread, showing off his most private of parts to him. Kendall pushed his first finger into Logan before adding a second. A third. His fingers finally hit that spot, making Logan cry out. Kendall smirked and brushed that spot lightly again.

"Kendall," Logan mewled. "Kendall, what…"

"You're going to beg me," Kendall leered. "Beg me to fuck you."

Logan growled as Kendall hit that one spot again. Now his fingers stood perfectly still. Logan shut his eyes tightly. Desire bubbled up in him and his body moved without his permission. He grinded himself against Kendall's fingers, panting and groaning with need. Kendall gulped. Was Logan trying to do this to him? "Fuck me," Logan gritted out. "God, Kendall just do it!"

Normally he would have bragged. But his own needs took over as he shoved himself harshly into Logan. He didn't hold any restraint as he dry fucked him. Logan soon joined him, thrusting himself against Kendall's cock while crying out. Kendall's moans hit Logan's ears and that only made him lust after him even more. He grabbed his own hardened member and gasped. Kendall must have noticed because he swatted away his hands and grabbed it himself. Soon both came with Kendall collapsing onto Logan. "Fuck," he panted. Logan could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Kendall groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. He glared at the alarm clock, which hasn't eve gone off. Memories of the night before filled him making him turn to the empty side of the bed. His brow furrowed as he threw himself out of the bed and threw on a pair of pants. He walked around the house, glaring at anything that moved. Finally he found Logan, looking around for something. "What are you looking for?" Kendall spoke up. Logan jumped in surprise but didn't react out of fear which was expected of him at this point.

"My shoes," Logan answered honestly.

"Your shoes?" Kendall asked incredulously.

"I can't walk around barefoot," Logan argued.

"You were leaving?"

"That's the point of a one night stand," Logan snorted. He paused, glaring at Kendall, who just looked surprised. "What? It's my day off, and I want to spend it doing what I want to do."

"Okay," Kendall shrugged. "I have a shower and some old clothes that might fit you. But right now you smell like alcohol and sex. You don't want to walk around with that kind of smell, do you?"

Logan flushed. "No…"

"Good," Kendall smiled. "Then I'll get ready after you and we'll head out."

"What?!" Logan exclaimed. "We? Kendall, I'm not-"

"It's not up for debate," Kendall smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. He was making fun of him. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his own brown locks before nodding hesitantly. He didn't have the fight in him this morning. Not when his backside hurt from being fucked so thoroughly and when his head felt like it was splitting in two from the drinks. Really, he didn't even have that much so why a hangover? The universe just hated him. So he allowed Kendall to lead him to the shower and even accepted some of his clothes.

"I'm going in this shower alone," Logan wanted to make that perfectly clear. "I don't want to drop the soap and go down to pick it up only to have you right behind me. Are we clear?"

"What?" Kendall snorted, but he wouldn't be lying if the idea hadn't crossed his mind.

"You heard me," Logan rolled his eyes, slamming the bathroom door in Kendall's face. Kendall laughed rather loudly. It was the hardest he's laughed in a while. Logan was an interesting one that was for sure.

* * *

"What can I get you?" the woman sweetly asked, blatantly staring at Kendall. Logan snorted, wondering if Kendall experienced this on a daily basis. If he did then no wonder he was so confident. If people just handed themselves over to him…

Either way Kendall ignored the waitress and ordered his breakfast. He took the liberty of ordering for Logan as well. The woman walked off with a bright grin. "You ordered for me?" Logan frowned.

"Yes."

"And you're probably going to pay for me too," Logan rubbed his temples, fighting the headache.

Kendall smirked. "Glad we've reached an agreement."

"Dear Lord please don't tell me this is a date," he huffed out. Kendall blinked but otherwise showed no outward reaction. On the inside, he was fuming. Why would Logan not want to go on a date with him? Did he not see the way that woman was staring at him? Many desired him and begged for him to take them out on a date. Yet Logan was complaining? Just great.

"Does it matter if it is?" Kendall shrugged. "Dates don't guarantee commitment."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "This isn't a date. The last thing I need is some stupid date and people getting the wrong idea. Not everyone is like you, Kendall. The rumors about you make you more desirable… more unattainable. But if something like this got out about me, I'd have to deal with a lot."

"You're in love."

Logan blushed. "W-what?! Don't flatter yourself! You-"

"I didn't mean me," Kendall interrupted. "You're in love with someone and you don't want them to hear about something going on between us."

He sighed. Might as well be honest. "Yeah."

"You're in love," Kendall repeated. The words didn't sound right. Logan in love? With someone he didn't know? But there was more to it than that, he guessed. Logan's expression wasn't one of rebellion or defiance right now. It just looked sad, heartbroken almost. Something happened. "Are you going to tell me the story or is just one of your great mysteries?"

"Great mysteries?" Logan smirked. "I'm no mystery. You can look up my records. I grew up in a boring old house with boring old parents. Never got in trouble. At least, not on any records. I used to work for a different company before going to yours. And now here I am. I'm hardly a mystery Kendall. You, on the other hand…"

"Here's your breakfast!" the woman cheerfully put down the plates, staring at Kendall the whole time. As she left, she winked at him. Kendall frowned but not at her. No, she wasn't even worth a glance. But rather Logan, who dug into his pancakes and smiled at the taste.

"I'm a mystery?"

"Yeah," he nodded, making sure to not talk with his mouth full. "You went from nothing to something in about a week. No one knows how you did it. Some people say you sold your soul. Wouldn't surprise me."

"If I sold my soul?" Kendall chuckled at the idea. "Nah, I think the Devil would be too scared of me to make that kind of deal."

Another smile. "You're not that scary. You're threatening but not scary. It's hard to explain," Logan sipped some of his coffee. He noticed how Kendall once again ordered an all black one. Part of him wondered what happened in the past to make Jo so scared of Kendall without proper coffee. But he pushed that aside.

"Good to know. But back to the topic. What happened with the person you were in love with?" Kendall asked.

Logan frowned, placing down his fork and sighed. "It's complicated."

Kendall had to bite back a sarcastic comment. Clearly Logan was actually opening up, and Kendall didn't want to ruin it by one stupid remark. Many emotions played on his face but it wasn't enough to tell Kendall what happened. Anger, betrayal, and sadness were the most common ones. That answered one of the questions. The person broke up with him. "Okay," Kendall sighed. That was all he was going to get out of Logan today.

The boy nodded and went back to eating.

"Holy shit Kendall!?" a loud voice interrupted their silence. Logan blinked in surprise. A woman he never met stood there. But he knew her name right away. One of the most famous models in the area that worked for Diamond Cosmetics: Lucy Stone.

"Lucy," Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Nice seeing you here."

Lucy snickered. "Oh, hey Logan."

"You know her?"

"You know me?" Logan spoke at the same time.

"No," Lucy shook her head. "But I've seen you. James mentioned you."

A flare of jealousy burst in Kendall's chest. He forgot about how Logan was bragging to a co-worker on how attractive James was. Logan must have remembered flirting with him because he blushed. "Right," Kendall smiled sweetly. "How's his _fiancé _doing?"

Lucy gaped at that sentence which, while asking her, was directed at Logan. It was a warning that James was taken. She was really just joking about keeping tabs on Kendall and Logan but now she really wanted to. Much like what James said, Logan clearly did not love Kendall. But Kendall… Lucy tried not to just call James right then and there and tell him the news. "Carlos is doing fine," Lucy struggled to answer that. "I'm actually here with my wife."

"Oh yeah, you're a lesbian," Kendall murmured to himself. "Forgot about that."

"You only remember that because that was what you used to redeem yourself when I wouldn't sleep with you," Lucy protested.

"You have a wife?" Logan smiled. "I didn't know that."

"That's because I don't talk about my personal life in interviews," Lucy shrugged before eyeing the door. "Oh, here she is now."

Logan turned and gasped in surprise to see Camille walk in and look around for Lucy. Once she spotted her, she made her way towards Lucy. Kendall and Logan must have come into view because she blinked in surprise. "Logan? What are you doing…? Mr. Knight!"

"Just call him Kendall," Lucy protested.

"Yeah," Kendall cut in. "You can call me Kendall."

She might as well, Kendall thought, she surrounded herself with people that called him by his name. Which really only consisted of Logan, Jo, James, Carlos, Lucy, and Jett. Everyone else, besides one night stands, called him Mr. Knight. "You're gay?!" Logan cried out.

"Didn't I tell you?" Camille blinked innocently. It was a façade and they both knew it. She giggled at his expression. "What? Not every lesbian is butch. Kind of like how not every gay guy is feminine."

She had a point.

"Anyway," Lucy eyed Kendall and Logan. "We don't want to interrupt, so we're going to find our own table. Bye."

Camille waved goodbye as Lucy held her hand, leading her to a different table. Logan appeared completely shocked while Kendall just rolled his eyes. Oh well. At least that little moment broke that tense silence. "Hey Kendall?" Logan frowned, not meeting his green eyes. "I'm going to ask you something, but you don't have to answer it. I was thinking of it last night a bit."

"Shoot," Kendall shrugged.

"Are you lonely?"

Kendall blinked. Lonely? No, he wasn't. At least, he never felt it. He used to have friends and he used to laugh. But he gave all that up for success, for business. It was his choice and he never regretted it. Not even now. But that didn't change the question. He may sometimes have company in his bed but it never lasted long and it never was the same person. He lived alone, he trusted no one, and he was always content with that. "I've never thought about it," Kendall replied with honesty. "Why?"

"I don't know," Logan shrugged. "You have such a big house but it's all empty. I just wondered…"

And the conversation was ended with that statement.

* * *

A full blown day with his boss. The idea sounded horrible, but it actually was fun. Some man decided to scream "faggots" at them while they walked around. Kendall and Logan shared a similar look and soon turned that man into a blubbering mess. Both ended up laughing so hard that Logan thought he was going to cry. One thing Kendall said made him curious though. Right after they finished laughing, Kendall gave him a genuine, joyful smile and said, "No one has made me laugh that hard in a long time".

Logan didn't know whether to feel bad for him or to be honored he managed to make him laugh. In the end, he just ignored it. Now he stood in front of Kendall's mansion, asking whether or not he was getting a ride home. Kendall rolled his eyes and tugged him into the house and to his bedroom. At first, Logan thought there would be a repeat of the previous night. Instead Kendall shoved some pajamas at him. He reluctantly put them on and followed the CEO in bed.

And did nothing.

Both fell asleep fully clothed on his bed. At some point, Logan felt Kendall wrap his arms around him in his sleep. He froze up at first but managed to relax. In the whole scheme of things, Logan never realized he was truly alone either. So this was alright.

Actually, this was more than alright.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading.

Emily: Hope you guys enjoy! Also, Logan's ex-lover holds a giant part in the future.

Alice: It actually ties into why he was fired from his old company.

Emily: Sorry the update took so long. I made the chapter 11 pages to make up for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice: New chapter.

Emily: I had sudden inspiration for this story, so I'm writing this story.

Alice: This is where Logan's past comes back to bite him in the ass.

Emily: Fun, right?

Alice: So here you go!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Camille was waiting for him. Figures. He almost forgot about that date… hang out… thing he had with Kendall. Judging by the glint in her eyes, she already made up a giant list of questions. Logan groaned. Great, more questions. This morning, Kendall had woken him up, handed him a nice outfit, and drove him to work. The moment Logan stepped out of the car with Kendall at his side, his coworkers instantly snapped their eyes to him. As they blatantly stared at him with wonder, he rushed inside the building to just make coffee and get this day over with. But there was Camille. "Hey," Camille smirked.

"Hey."

"You know," Camille's eyes stalked him as he strode towards the coffee machine. "I thought that breakfast thing was just a secretary boss thing, you know? Thanks for the good fuck, I'll buy you some food?"

"It was," Logan insisted. Camille blinked before an even more mischievous expression overtook her. That sight alone made him blush. Oh right. He didn't tell her they were having sex. "We've been fucking since my first week here."

"That long?" Camille exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me? Isn't there a code or something? Thou must tell thy's favorite coworker about thy sex life?"

Logan laughed, going along with the joke. "Oh yeah! Forgot about that… say, how well does Lucy—?"

"Very good, amazing, love her very much," Camille interrupted with a bored, but flushed, expression. "Logan, I want to hear about your sex life! I'll tell you about mine later. Are the rumors true? Is he good? Are you two dating?"

"Dating? No, we aren't." Logan snorted as the mug was completely filled. "But he's even better than the rumors. That's probably why I've been able to put up with him for so long."

"What about that dinner then? Sure looked like a date to me," she commented, ignoring everything he said past the denial of them dating.

Logan frowned, deciding to lie to avoid further questioning. "We just ran into each other, and Kendall said he might as well pay for me. It was purely coincidental."

She didn't believe him, and he didn't really care. Instead of sticking around to explain himself, he just offered a smile, grabbed the finished coffee, and walked towards Kendall's office. Problem? Everyone decided to stare at him. Whispers filled the room, and Logan could swear he heard his own name beside Kendall's a few times. His face flushed, remembering when the first time this happened. Of course, it wasn't here and it wasn't Kendall's name they were whispering. Still he held his head high and entered Kendall's office without knocking. "Coffee," Logan called out, putting it on his desk.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at the coffee then Logan. "I'm impressed."

"That I got your coffee on time?" Logan asked incredulously. "I've been doing that since I started working here."

"No," he shook his head. Logan could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I mean the tests. You passed all of them with flying colors. Congratulations. You have the job."

"I've had the job for about two weeks," Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well now you really have it. I won't fire you for something stupid and I won't be playing anymore games with you," Kendall smirked. "So far no one has ever _really _gotten this job."

"Okay then," Logan grinned, liking the idea that his job will be easier from now on. No more stupid challenges? No more overworking himself to exhaustion? Perfect. "Glad to be officially working here."

"Now go," Kendall shooed him, his body language much more relaxed than it's ever been before. In fact, it was like that on the breakfast date thing. "I need to make some phone calls."

Wasting no time, Logan rushed out and back to his desk. His heart thudded in his chest. He had the job! Logging onto his computer, his grin remained stuck on his face. When he opened his email, he received a few messages from his parents to which he quickly replied to. It wasn't until one caught his attention. An unknown email address? Shrugging, he opened it to reveal video attachments. "Who would send me videos?" Logan murmured to himself, downloading the said videos and watching them. The smile slowly slipped off of his face.

_"I'm his boyfriend," Kendall snarled, his arms wrapped around Logan's. The bartender from two nights ago paled, scattering off quickly just as Kendall went down and bit down Logan's neck. _

"What?" Logan whispered, his hand unintentionally going to his own neck. The hickey was still there, he realized. But that wasn't the point. Who sent that? As he continued to go through the videos, he blushed. Someone managed to hack into the security cameras and get some footage of the many instances Kendall fucked him. His face was beat red by the end. Hearing his voice and watching himself squirm under Kendall's grasp felt weird. At the same time watching Kendall overpower him and hearing his moans made Logan's own cock twitch.

_Meet me at the parking lot behind Zevon Enterprises. Midnight. Be there unless you want these to be leaked to __**him**__. _

Logan gasped. "Shit."

He knew who this was. This was the man who got him fired Zevon Enterprises, who gave him a bad name with all the other companies he tried to work at. The one who made him come crawling on his knees to Knight Enterprises, the company he previously hated. He was back, and he had a video of Kendall clearly stating they were _together_, even when they weren't. "Dammit," he whispered.

* * *

Camille once considered acting to be her main profession. Her gut told her that acting was her calling and it would make her successful. Theater would be her starting point, and she'd work her way up to guest starring in TV shows or minor roles in movies. As she continued, her roles would get bigger and soon she'd play a main character in something that had to do with film. It didn't work. Her father yelled at her, snapping her into reality that the chances of becoming a successful actress was low. "You'd be on the streets begging for money," he shouted at her. So she changed and ended up having a business major.

No one wanted to hire her either until Kendall Knight.

She was barely making it and contemplated begging for money and food. As she sat on the curb, many people walked by. Some paid her no mind. Others spoke to her. Kendall Knight was one of them. He took one look at her and sneered. "Pathetic," he hissed at her.

"I know," she whispered back. That must have surprised him and made him take a closer look. He forced her to stand up and asked her to follow him. Normally she would have shouted at him and told him to go away. But a strong, gut wrenching feeling told her to go with this man. She ended up following him. She ended up in his office along with Jo, who was his secretary at the time. She remembered thinking how Jo looked like a slut and wondering if that was her fate. To become some random prostitute.

"What can you do?" was his first question. Jo had frowned, glaring at her with pure jealousy.

Camille didn't care. "A lot."

"Then why are you out on the street?" That question caused her to break down. She cried and ended up explaining to some random stranger how her life was ruined because she listened to her father instead of herself. His piercing green eyes never softened once. Instead they evaluated her. Jo, on the other hand, started to look pitiful. By the time she finished, her eyes were bloodshot. "You can act…"

"Yeah," she whimpered.

"Interesting," Kendall smirked. "How do you feel about working for me?"

She accepted wholeheartedly. And all she had to do was start batting her pretty eyelashes at a couple of men and gather some information. A beautiful face could do wonders on business men. She acted interested, seduced them, and brought back the info Kendall wanted. But there was always one problem: Dak Zevon. The man never fell for her tricks and ignored her flirty nature. He rejected her more than once and it frustrated her. That's how she met Lucy.

Lucy watched her little disastrous conversation with Dak and invited her to sit with her. They shared a couple drinks, laughed, and exchanged numbers. Eventually Camille realized she was falling for Lucy and that she was gay. Once they started going out, Camille didn't want to flirt with anymore men to gather information. It wouldn't feel fair. Kendall accepted this and set her to work for Jo, who got her act together and was promoted. Life was simple.

Until Logan Mitchell entered the picture.

Now her coworkers approached her, asking to know about Logan and Kendall. "I saw them driving here together," one woman whispered. "Mr. Knight never drives his secretaries to work!"

"They are clearly doing it," a man responded, equally engaged in the rumors. "I saw that hickey on Logan's neck. What if they are going out?"

"They aren't," Camille tried to reassure all of them but to no avail. She didn't hate Logan. On the contrary, she rather liked him and knew they would become close friends sooner or later. But she always had a knack for predicting the future and going with her gut. An unsettling feeling came over her whenever she saw Logan, who looked much more tense and nervous than earlier. Her gut was telling her something big was about to happen and it would all center around him.

"Good luck," Camille found herself whispering as she stared at him from across the hallway. "You'll probably need it."

Her gut's never let her down before.

* * *

Logan hesitated as he stepped out of his car. The parking lot was empty just like he guessed it would be. It scared him. All of this scared him. The man managed to ruin his life once. Why not twice? The silence soon became unnerving and Logan ended up cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting, "Wayne-Wayne! Come out! I know you're here."

His voice echoed a bit before the quiet returned. But only for a few seconds before he heard a deep chuckle. He whirled around to see the man once again. "Hey Logie," he teased. "How are you?"

"Wayne-Wayne," Logan replied stiffly.

"Good to know you remember me," he smirked. "I'm serious though. How are you? It must feel so good to be Kendall Knight's little slut—"

"Shut up," Logan snarled. "I don't want to play your games. Just tell me what you want. That's why you wanted me to come here, right? Why you sent me those videos?"

"Oh feisty," Wayne-Wayne laughed. "I'm guessing you still blame me for your little… misfortune at getting fired."

"It was your fault."

His smile grew. "No, it wasn't. I take pride in the things I do, Logan. If I got you fired, I would be bragging about it. But I didn't. You got yourself fired. Your boyfriend breaking up with you? Now I had everything to do with that."

"Bastard," Logan hissed, trying hard not to let the memories and heartbreak hit.

"Whore," Wayne-Wayne shot back. Logan opened his mouth to protest or insult him, but Wayne-Wayne was quicker. "Let's face it, you are one. You were gone from Zevon Enterprises for what? A week? And you've already moved on and let some other guy fuck you. You're lucky I'm the only one who knows. I mean imagine what _he _would think if he saw those videos."

Logan instantly paled. "What do you want?" he whispered weakly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he laughed making Logan flinched. It was a rather dumb question. He knew what Wayne-Wayne wanted in the long run. He's made that clear many times.

"I meant what do you want with me now," Logan shot back, more confidence in his voice than before.

Wayne-Wayne grinned. "Nothing."

Logan blinked. "Nothing? You want nothing at all?"

"I'm not an idiot," Wayne-Wayne smirked. "Asking for information on Knight's company is too risky. You're smart. You could easily feed me the wrong information that I would accept without a doubt."

"You can hack into Kendall' security and get any information you want," he said, instantly regretting the words.

"Just the cameras," Wayne-Wayne growled. "Not his damn computer files."

Part of Logan was eager to rub that in his face but knew better. Wayne-Wayne must have noticed his cocky smirk. His expression darkened and in a quick flash, Logan ended up on the pavement ground with a stinging pain on his cheek. "I hate you," Wayne-Wayne whispered harshly, kicking his stomach. Logan gasped in pain as more blows continued to come down on him. "You stupid slut. You have no idea how long it took for him to recover! You have no fucking clue!"

"Wasn't," Logan wheezed. "My… fault."

"Of course it was," Wayne-Wayne hissed, pulling him up by his collar and delivering a swift blow to his face. "It's always your damn fault!"

More hits and more pain came to Logan, who knew defending himself would be useless. He raised one fist against Wayne-Wayne, and the videos would be shown to _him_. He couldn't have that. He couldn't handle the idea of his ex-boyfriend watching a damn video of Logan whoring himself out to Kendall. Instead he took each blow and tried to ignore the pain. Wayne-Wayne continued to shout, but he ignored it. Finally Wayne-Wayne stopped, smirking down at the bloody mess. "Remember what happens if you tell."

Logan nodded helplessly.

* * *

He struggled as he lifted himself into his car, ignoring the pain. He didn't know how long ago Wayne-Wayne left. Minutes? Hours? He didn't care. He just needed to get out of here before anyone saw him. As he drove on, his clutched his chest with one hand, the other one the wheel. "Dammit," he hissed. "Dammit!"

He had to pull over every once and a while to get himself to focus and not crash. Once he arrived at his house, he just wanted to go to his bed and sleep. But he couldn't. Right now he needed to attend to his injuries. Thank goodness his dad was a doctor and taught him a couple tricks. So that's how Logan found himself sitting there, bandaging himself up and hoping that it would feel better in the morning. "Nothing's broken," he whispered to himself. Finally he limped to his bed and collapsed. He fell asleep before he hit the mattress.

* * *

Kendall frowned as he stared at the clock. Logan has never been late with his coffee. Ever. Granted, it was only two minutes past the regular time but still. Logan was precise, giving him everything he needed exactly when he needed it. Yet he was two minutes late. He already told Logan yesterday that he officially got the job but that didn't mean he could start slacking. He was about to go out and look for the boy himself, preferably to shout at him, until the door opened.

Kendall actually gaped at the sight of his secretary. Huge, purple bags hung under his bloodshot eyes. He walked with a severe limp and looked considerably pale. Even his attire was a bit sloppy. "Jesus," Kendall breathed out.

"No," Logan smiled cheekily, wincing. "Just me."

He placed the mug on his desk and turned around as though to walk out. "Wait," Kendall called out, walking over to him and looking at him in the eye. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Logan shrugged. Bad idea as he hissed in pain at the movement. "Just a bad day."

"Take off your shirt."

He flinched and Kendall noticed how he glanced hesitantly at the security camera in the upper left corner. "I'm not in the mood for that today."

"What? No! Just take off your shirt." He wouldn't dare touch Logan in this state.

"Don't feel like it," Logan took a step towards the door but Kendall was much faster. He grabbed Logan's wrist, keeping him in place. As he tore off the shirt, Logan protested but was too weak to stop him. Kendall growled at the sight. His battered chest was not what Kendall expected to see. Bruises and some cuts covered his body. The CEO leaned closer and noticed Logan wearing cover up seeing as his complexion was much too perfect.

"Who?" Kendall snarled, green eyes going black with anger.

"N-no one," Logan stuttered. He never stuttered.

Kendall inhaled a deep breath and forced a smile. "Okay. I believe you. Carry on with your day."

A suspicious stare was all he got as Logan limped out the room. The moment he was gone the smile slipped off of Kendall's face. Replaced with deep anger, Kendall snarled. His black eyes thirsted for vengeance and blood. No one got away with hurting Logan.

No one.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading!

Emily: Love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice: I know I should be updating Finding You or Saturday, but I just can't help it.

Emily: My brother was watching an episode with major Kogan moments, and I just needed to update.

Alice: Also, I have a vote coming up soon when this story is over. It's what the next fanfic should be.

Emily: I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jett Stetson never liked Kendall Knight. There were a plethora of reasons as to why but the main one was Jo Taylor. Back in her "dark days" as she liked to call them, she loved Kendall. He was the sun in her world, and he was starting to distance himself. She couldn't let that happen, so she managed to make Jett fall for her. Hard. She spent time with him and eventually started dating him. He loved her like he's loved no one else. When she revealed his only purpose in her life was making Kendall jealous, he experienced heartbreak for the first time. Now, Kendall rejected her and said if she didn't straighten out her act, he would fire her. And where would she be then?

She came back to him crying, and he couldn't reject her. So they hung out more often, and Jett got to know the deeper, more insecure sides of her. He fell even harder the second time. Now they have been dating for almost a year, and he couldn't be happier. Part of him wondered if it was too soon to ask for her hand in marriage.

But that didn't matter. Right now he was focusing on the blank look Kendall was giving him. The bastard that broke Jo's heart and made her use him. The man equal in his height could easily beat him in a fight, so violence was pointless. "What do you want?" Jett spat. Kendall called him in a little earlier. Jo, who lived with him, thought it was for her. She complained she still had a couple days left of her three week vacation. Jett reassured her that it was for him.

"A lot of things," he smirked. Jett glared at him. Kendall gave off that aura that he was looking down on someone. He was a cocky, greedy, horrible person. "But I require your assistance."

"For what?" Assistance meant a job, and a job meant money. Yes, acting did pay for most things considering he was a professional. But right now he was in between movies and making no money. That would change soon but not soon enough.

"You're a strong, capable young man." Kendall continued. Jett rolled his eyes; he was a good year older than Kendall. "I think you'll make a good bodyguard."

His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. "W-what?" he sputtered unintelligently. Kendall wanted his help with protection? Didn't he have more professional men to do that? Who would take a bullet for him without hesitation? Heck, since when does Kendall ask for help?

"My secretary Logan has been receiving some threats. I need you to keep a very close eye on him." He shrugged like this was an everyday occurrence. This secretary must have been really scared if he begged Kendall to hire him a bodyguard. That, or Kendall must be in a really good mood to give in to this kid.

"Just me?" Jett laughed bitterly. "Kendall, I can't-"

"Freight Train, Gustavo, and Kelly will join you if needed," Kendall narrowed his eyes, anger seeping through. Right, this was Kendall Knight. No one said no to him. "But you will do it."

"Why do you care?" Jett frowned.

"If I let my employees get harassed, what does that show them about me? It shows I'm weak, and I can't protect my company from these threats. It's a food chain, Jett. Showing even hints of weakness can result in the downfall of everything." Kendall snorted. The way he spoke just screamed arrogance which must be identical to the tone Jett once used before he met Jo. Great. So Kendall wasn't doing this to be nice. He was doing it because he saw it as a personal offense.

"Fine. I want to use Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train though," Jett sighed. "I'll talk to your secretary now."

"No." His green eyes darkened. "You will not approach him or tell him what you are doing. He is not to be informed. If he knows people are watching him, he'll act differently and that will give it away to his attackers. Don't you know the basics? Or are you really that stupid?"

Jett flushed. "Fine, I won't tell him. What's his name?"

"Logan Mitchell."

* * *

Kelly Wainwright was a woman of kindness, intelligence, and pride. Well known for her computer and hacking skills, many people desire her talents for their own use. No one knows why she is so fond of Kendall Knight, the only person she will ever work for willingly, without payment, and without questions. Well, that's a stretch. Kendall knows why, and he keeps it to himself. Unlike so many others, he's had no sexual relations with her, and she's harbored no feelings towards him. Maybe because he never tried flirting with her or maybe because she felt that she was far too old for him. No one knows except for them.

"Kendall wants us to protect his secretary," Jett stated when he walked into her quarters. It was a small apartment she shared with her business partner Gustavo, who was fetching Freight Train at the moment. "Something about defending his own honor? It's weird."

"It's Mr. Knight," Kelly rolled her eyes. "What isn't weird about him?"

Jett laughed, silently agreeing. They spared a few moments wasting time with small talk. Kelly asked about his relationship with Jo to which he asked advice on the marriage situation. He asked her about Gustavo and how living with such an easily angered man was like. They cracked a few jokes and enjoyed the moment before the two big men barged in. From there on, no fun and games were allowed. Kendall always preferred a very thorough job, and they wouldn't let him down. Whether out of fear (Freight Train and Jett) or loyalty (Kelly to Kendall and Gustavo to Kelly), they did their best for him.

"Did you hack into Logan's email?" Jett questioned.

"Not yet," Kelly bit the inside of her cheek. "He's good at protecting himself against hackers, I'll give him that."

"Anything on the personal records?" Jett called out to Gustavo and Freight Train.

Gustavo screamed. "This is so pointless! Doesn't Mr. Knight have any records on the guy that he could give us? That would make our lives so much easier."

Used to his temper tantrums, Kelly merely scowled at him. "He likes to overwork us to see whether we're good enough. What did you expect? It's not like he cares if we can get help as fast as possible. As long as we crush the harasser and show him whose boss, he won't care. He never gives us background information or—"

"Got it!" Freight Train grinned in relief. He didn't want to go through all of the records in the state that involved this Logan guy. "Mr. Knight just faxed us all the personal records he could find of Hortense Logan Mitchell. Thank goodness, right? Less work."

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows, glancing down at her heels in total confusion. "Yeah…"

"Okay, Hortense Logan Mitchell. What a strange name. Anyway he went to some school in Minnesota but went out of state for college before ending up here. Huh, it looks like he worked for another company beforehand. The records are blank on that though. It looks like someone purposefully erased those files." Gustavo rattled on.

"But," Freight Train picked up, "I think the company must have fired him. From the looks of these records, they dissuaded everyone else from hiring him."

"How can you tell?" Jett cut in. How can someone get that much information from a blank record?

"Mr. Knight's company wasn't the first job interview he went to. There were so many others that refused to hire him. But if Mr. Knight handpicked this guy like he does with all his other secretaries…" Freight Train trailed off purposefully, invoking the rest of them to fill in the blank.

"It means he's really good at what he does," Kelly finished. If this secretary was a girl, it would be a different story. Kendall never hired men for the job, so this Logan must be good. "The only reason he wasn't hired was due to this mystery company telling people not to. But why erase it from the records? Where did he even get the talent to do that?"

"Does it really matter?" Jett was curious, but he wouldn't let that distract them. Kendall hired them to protect Logan, not to dig up all his dirty little secrets. As the rest of the residents glanced around, he could tell they thought the same thing. Maybe they'll continue the investigation when this bodyguard business was all said and done.

A moment of silence passed by. Kelly typed furiously on her computer, attempting to hack into Logan's email address to give some sort of hint at what was going on or who he was talking to. Jett, Freight Train, and Gustavo exited the apartment to watch over Logan after memorizing his address. Gustavo lingered behind just a bit to wish Kelly a good luck and don't work too hard. Kelly briefly thanked him but her eyes were so focused on the screen that she might as well have been silent. The man paid no mind to that and followed the others out.

* * *

Logan felt uneasy. For a couple days, he felt lingering eyes and glances. Part of him knew it was just the paranoia that comes after being beat up. It still bothered him, and every time he saw a shadow move from the corner of his eye, he jumped. If Kendall noticed, he said nothing. His eyes merely darkened in some sense of anger. There had been no sex, and Logan would be lying if he said he was okay with that. Kendall was good at what he did whether business or nightly activities.

"Are you okay?" Lucy frowned at him. He currently sat between Lucy and Camille, who invited him out to dinner for a celebration. Unbeknownst to him, James Diamond and soon to be Carlos Diamond were invited. Imagine his shock when a man he only briefly flirted with shows up with his fiancé, whom Kendall put so much emphasis on. It made Camille laugh which in turn caused Lucy to grin. Now they were all talking happily about anything that came to mind.

"I'm fine," Logan assured. "It's just… have you ever had that feeling someone was watching you?"

"Yes," James and Lucy answered instantly.

"Duh," Camille smirked at her wife. "You're a model."

Carlos giggled to James. "And you're hot and rich!"

"Yeah well," James grinned, his narcissistic side showing. Oh well. Carlos appeared to adore him either way. Logan thought it was kind of cute. It reminded him of—

No. He wouldn't think about that tonight. "So how did you two end up meeting anyway?" Logan directed the question to James and Carlos.

Carlos beamed, a blush on his cheeks. "Believe it or not, Kendall set us up."

Logan's whole happy expression faltered for about a millisecond. "Really?"

James nodded but scowled as well. Knowing Kendall and how manipulative he could be, Logan guessed it couldn't be that good. James told the first part of the story: "See, Carlos, Kendall, Jo, and I went to school together. Carlos and I were always together, and we ended up going to the same college as roommates. Kendall went God knows where, and we got distant from Jo. Well I inherited my mom's company, and I let Carlos help me out with running it. We were reconnected with Kendall since he's one of our company's sponsors. We always met up to discuss business, and he always looked so annoyed."

"So this one day he walked into James' office. I was the only one in there because James was out interviewing new models. That's when Lucy was hired, actually. Anyway Kendall comes in and starts flirting with me! Before I know it, he was kissing me. I tried pushing him off, but he's really strong."

_Yeah_, Logan thought remembering the many instances where Kendall showed off his superior strength. _I know. _

James takes it from there. "I walk in, and I punched him. It didn't do much to him, but I ran to Carlos and asked if he was okay. We both looked at each other, and it was like we were seeing each other for the first time all over again. I don't know. We've always been close, but in that moment, we both realized just how close we were."

"We've always been in love. We just didn't notice," Carlos agreed.

"Kendall must have noticed. He started laughing and saying that it was about time. He had this whole elaborate plan on making me jealous. He said he did it because he was tired of how much we flirted. I think its cause he cares," James laughed. "Not many people know this, but he does have a good heart somewhere under all that ice. You just have to thaw it out."

Logan frowned in confusion when James sent a deliberate wink in his direction. Camille nodded in agreement. She still remembered how Kendall told her she didn't need to have any sexual relations with the guys she flirted with for information. Only to do what she felt comfortable with. Yes, Kendall was terrifying but not totally heartless.

"Kendall's a boring topic," Lucy interrupted. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure."

They all swiftly moved into a different discussion. All the while, Logan still felt shivers from where he felt eyes on him.

* * *

Kendall watched his phone closely for updates on Logan. Jett mostly sent them but all were very uninteresting. Apparently Logan was eating out with Camille, Lucy, James, and Carlos. None of it was useful until Kelly decided to call. "What?" Kendall snapped the moment he picked up his cell phone.

"Touchy," Kelly snickered. "I thought you would be excited with the news I have."

"What news?"

"Someone's been blackmailing your little boy toy," Kelly teased though the seriousness in her voice was grave. "Apparently the security cameras are too easy to hack into. I'll fix those up as soon as I can. But that footage is being used against Logan."

"Footage?" Kendall's eyes went wide, his eyes darting to the security camera staring at him directly. Cursing at himself, he dashed to his computer. He logged onto the main system and shut down the cameras before deleting all the "useful" footage available. It wouldn't erase what the attacker already had though. Logan clearly didn't want it going out if he's willing to get beat up for it.

"It's all very interesting," Kelly mused. "One of them is from a bar. You called him your boyfriend."

"He's not," Kendall snapped back rather childishly causing Kelly to chuckle.

"You grew up too fast for your own good," she whispered to herself. Kendall either didn't hear or ignored that statement. Kelly continued with what she had to say. "The email states that if he told anyone, these videos would be leaked to a man. It doesn't say who. It only says 'him'. It must be someone important if Logan can immediately recognize who just by this paragraph."

Kendall gritted his teeth together. "What does the email say?"

"Emails," Kelly corrected. "He received another one an hour ago. This guy wants him to meet at a parking lot in Zevon Enterprises. To talk? I'm not sure. It looks like this isn't the first time they've met up either. The first email says he needed to show up."

"Dammit." Kendall cursed.

"Kendall…" Kelly whispered, using the same tone she used when he was a much younger man. A boy really. She even used his first name. "You hired us without telling him. If he knew, he would have told you this and you would have told us. You're worried about him."

"Tell me the exact time and date for when they're meeting," Kendall chose to ignore that. "I'll be there. Gustavo, Jett, and Freight Train will be there too. We need to see what this guy wants."

"Okay."

* * *

Logan hated the inconvenience of being blackmailed. Today Kendall asked him to work overtime, but he had to refuse. Wayne-Wayne sent him another email with the same threat. Kendall glared at him, his ice green eyes filled with something scary. Rage? He wasn't sure. But that's how he found himself in the same parking lot meeting with the same asshole. He hesitantly glanced at the old building he promised he would return to one day. Just not like this. "Logie!" Wayne-Wayne smiled brightly. "How are you?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "What do you want this time, Wayne-Wayne?"

* * *

"What do you want, Wayne-Wayne?" Kendall listened closely as Logan spat out the words. Kelly, Gustavo, Freight Train, and Jett all hid behind cars completely out of sight. Kendall's spot was a bit closer to the action but still remained unseen. Pride filled him at Logan's refusal to submit. Well, he's always been like that. "I had to leave work for this."

Kendall previously asked Logan if he wanted to work overtime for some extra money. At the brunet's refusal, Kendall knew Kelly got the date and time right for this "meeting". That's when he alerted everyone to follow and hide themselves before anything happened.

"Well what I have to say is important," Wayne-Wayne smirked. "I changed my mind. I want information on Knight's company, and you're the best option."

Kendall frowned. Judging by Logan's reaction, Wayne-Wayne hasn't requested information before. What changed though? Who was Wayne-Wayne, and what did he want with Logan? The boy frowned. "A couple days ago you said getting information was pointless. What makes you so desperate now?"

The man frowned, narrowing his eyes and looking at Logan as though he was a disgusting bug. It was unsettling. "I'm the one asking the questions here. Now are you going to tell me what I need to know or should I show him all those videos of you?"

Kendall growled, about to pounce on the man for threating his Logan when the boy said, "Show him."

"What?" Wayne-Wayne's jaw dropped.

Logan smirked. "He already hates me. What's showing him a couple videos going to do? Reinforce his hatred? I don't think so. I'd rather protect the job and life I have now than make sure he doesn't see me having sex. You underestimated my loyalties, Wayne-Wayne, and you can't beat me into submission."

His face was beat red with fury and humiliation. "Oh I can try," he hissed, stepping forward. That's when Kendall sprang up and dashed in front of Logan, taking a punch to the face. Logan's brown eyes widened in shock as Kelly, Gusatvo, Freight Train, and Jett stepped out. Wayne-Wayne looked pale with fright.

"You'll pay," Kendall snarled. Before Wayne-Wayne could utter one word, perhaps a dirty secret of Logan's, he was being beaten. Kelly watched with mild interest as Kendall continuously hurt Wayne-Wayne.

"You okay?" Jett asked the secretary, who looked more shocked than anything.

"Who are you?" he breathed out.

"The bodyguards you asked Kendall for," Jett reassured him. "Don't worry, you won't be under threat anymore."

Logan frowned, his eyes darting from Jett to Kendall and back to Jett. "I didn't ask Kendall for any bodyguards. I didn't ask him for anything! What's really going on?"

Jett frowned in surprise. "You… didn't?"

"I never told anyone what Wayne-Wayne was doing," Logan murmured to himself. "How did he…?"

_Don't worry_, Jett thought, _I'm just as confused as you are. _

It took both Gustavo and Freight Train to pull Kendall off of the unconscious, bleeding Wayne-Wayne. Kendall spat on him before shoving Jett out of Logan's way. The bodyguards watched with interest as Logan scowled at Kendall. "You hired bodyguards for me?!"

"You came into my office with a limp and some bruises," Kendall argued. "What did you expect me to do?"

"Not hire bodyguards!" Logan shouted. "I had it handled!"

"He was about to beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"I could have taken him on."

"Yeah right!"

"Shut up!"

Both men were breathing heavily, glaring at each other from the argument. The bodyguards all blinked at the same time when Kendall's irritation suddenly turned soft and concerned. He leaned back a bit, giving Logan some space before whispering, "Are you okay?"

Logan sighed. "I'm fine. Nothing was broken, and it was only a couple of bruises."

"Okay," Kendall sighed. "You want a day off? Time to recover?"

"No," Logan shook his head. "I'd get bored."

Kendall laughed. "Fine. But you're not going to your place alone. Not after what happened today. You can stay over mine again, so I can keep an eye on you."

"Yes sir," Logan teased. Jett gaped. Logan was used to this soft side from Kendall. Heck, Kendall showed Logan his soft side in general! When has that ever happened before? As Kendall turned around to bark out some orders at them, Jett still couldn't process it. Kelly is the one that has to lead him out of the parking lot with Gustavo and Freight Train carrying Wayne-Wayne behind them.

"Men," Kelly rolled her eyes at the surprised expressions matching each one. "You all take so much time to figure things out."

Meanwhile Kendall was giving Logan a lift home, telling him they could pick up his car later. Logan hesitantly glanced at his stone face. Yes, he was furious that Kendall hired bodyguards without his permission, but something bigger was on his mind. "You were listening to that whole thing," Logan spoke up. Kendall nodded in confirmation. "How much do you know?"

The blonde paused. "Not much. There's a man that hates you out there, but you respect him. That's why you didn't want the videos to be leaked to him. Wayne-Wayne hates you, and you hate him back. And that's all connected back to that man."

Logan nodded contently. "Okay."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No." Logan stated honestly. "Not yet."

Kendall nodded, not at all offended. There are some things from his past he'd like to keep a secret. So if Logan wanted to keep secrets, it was fine. Instead Logan's words filled his mind, on how he refused to give information even at the cost of something important. Kendall smiled to himself.

He's glad that out of all the people he could have fallen for, it was Logan.

* * *

Alice: Yes, Kendall isn't going to go through the whole, "WTF I'm in love?" stage.

Emily: He's too smart to not know his own feelings. If you look back through the story, you'll probably see the exact moment he realized it.

Alice: Since Kendall started softening up to Logan, I decided to bring his badass, coldness back to show how far he's come.

Emily: Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Alice: Hey everyone. So if any of you have heard of my story Big Time Confusion…

Emily: Or if you haven't, you might still want to read this.

Alice: Big Time Confusion is reaching its end, and I have a poll on my page. It's asking which BTR story you guys would want me to write next.

Emily: Both have Kogan if you're wondering.

Alice: Anyway, go vote! Now here's the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Logan rode into work once again in Kendall Knight's car. More staring. More whispers. Great. It surprised him that Kendall didn't try anything last night. No kisses, hickeys, or sex. Instead Kendall just checked out his bruises, seethed at the window for a couple seconds, then went back to bandaging the marks. At the end, they ended up sleeping in the same bed again. It was completely uncomfortable but not unwanted. Kendall wasn't as much of a jackass as Logan originally thought. He could be sweet sometimes which was pretty strange to think about. "Logan!" Camille smirked when he walked into the "coffee making room". Her eyes, once again, held a lot of questions. Déjà vu, much?

"Camille," Logan smiled tensely. "What's up?"

"You were riding with Kendall again," Camille winked. "Late night?"

"You have no idea," Logan murmured to himself, going straight for the machine only to pause. It was a late night, actually. Wayne-Wayne threatened to beat him up when bodyguards and Kendall just showed up out of nowhere. A flame of anger arose at the memory. What right did he have to hire bodyguards without his permission? A smirk caressed his lips and his eyes narrowed at the coffee maker. Camille rambled on about how he should tell her what happened, but Logan evaded each question with amazing, vague answers that left her hanging.

"Fine!" she pouted. "I need to start work anyway."

Logan laughed wholeheartedly and grabbed the mug of finished coffee. "Logan?" a new voice spoke. The voice wasn't unfamiliar though.

"Jo!" Logan exclaimed, grinning brightly at her. She gave him a quick hug, smiling back at him. "Has it been three weeks already?"

Seriously, has it been?

"I may have come back a day or two early," Jo whispered as though it was a big secret. "I got bored. My boyfriend was hired for something he wouldn't talk about, and I just lazed around all day. I was going to explode if I didn't go out and do something. How have you been?"

"Good," Logan smiled, glad she was the only one who didn't ask questions about his little rendezvous with Kendall. "I need to get Kendall his coffee. If you're not too busy, you can walk with me?"

"Of course," Jo smiled. The two chatted together as they walked down the hall. Jo asked why everyone was so keen on staring at him, but Logan lied and said he didn't know. Once he reached the door to Kendall's office, he smirked. But the moment he strolled in, he feigned an innocent expression, handing him the coffee as usual. Thank goodness he was on the phone, so they didn't have to talk. Logan instead walked out, back to Jo and to the main room. Camille saw them and brightened up.

"Jo!" Camille smiled, hugging her female best friend. "It's good to see you. How was vacation?"

"Boring," Jo joked. The three of them laughed. It wasn't a busy day, so they could easily get away with lazing around just a bit. The rest of the workers were a little more tense since Kendall tended to go a bit easier on Jo and Camille, but only because she was Jo's best friend. That's when it happened. The door to the room burst open revealing Kendall, who was shaking with barely contained anger.

Even Jo paled in fear at the sight.

"Logan." He stated calmly, his hands violently shaking.

Logan faked a smile. Kendall wouldn't hurt him. He knew that for a fact. "Yes?"

"What the fuck is this?!" Kendall screamed, holding up the coffee. Logan feigned confusion, approaching him and taking a small sip of the coffee.

"It's coffee," Logan stepped back, a slow mischievous smirk forming on his lips. "Just the way you like it. Packed with cream and sugar!"

The office let out a spontaneous gasp. All looked pale, like they were going to faint. "You little bitch," Kendall growled. "You fucking-"

"What's wrong Kenny?" Logan's childlike voice did not match his superior expression. "Did I do something you didn't like? Something you wouldn't approve of if I asked you personally? Gee, this does remind me of something. Let's see… doing something you wouldn't like… not asking permission to do this… hiding it from you until you took a sip. Oh! I know. The damn bodyguards."

"What?" Kendall's anger faded instantly. "That's what you messed up my coffee for? Because I decided to _protect_ you- "

"Protect me?" Logan crossed his arms. "You practically hired stalkers for me! I didn't ask for your help, and you definitely did not ask me how I felt about everything. Maybe next time you should ask about the bodyguards! Make me aware that I have four people following me around. You had no right-"

"You're right."

Logan blinked. Everyone else watching just gaped in surprise. Kendall admitted he was wrong? That was almost as ridiculous as…

"I'm sorry."

… as Kendall saying his sorry. What was going on? Jo's eyes darted between the two, a shameful sense of jealousy consuming her heart. Not because she stilled loved Kendall. She was over and done with him in a romantic sense. Just out of pride. What did Logan do differently from her? How on earth did Logan manage to change this man so much in just three weeks? What was going on?!

"You should be," Logan refused to back down. "Next time ask me about what's going on. If you know something, don't act like you're clueless. Talk to me about it. Deal?"

Kendall sighed. "Deal."

Logan smiled brightly. "Okay, want me to get you some black coffee?"

"Did you even have to ask?" Logan laughed, just beginning to turn around and make proper coffee. He ignored the incredulous looks all directed at him. It was Kendall's voice that made him turn around again. "Oh, and Logie? Pull a stunt like that again and you'll wake up without fingers."

Logan needed to bite back the sarcastic comment that he would have to stop staying at Kendall's house from now on. That would cause more questions for the people surrounding him. Questions he was not prepared to answer, whether verbally or emotionally. So he laughed at the joke and strode confidently out of the room. Jo and Camille stood frozen for a couple moments before breaking through. Both girls rushed after Logan as Kendall walked back to his own office, snapping at the observers to get to work.

They started working again but the whispers and rumors increased. The only definite words that could be heard were: Kendall's finally fallen in love.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Jo exclaimed once in the privacy of the mostly hidden room. "Did Kendall just… do that?"

"Nah you're dreaming," Logan snickered. "Wake up, Jo. Wake up!"

"Shut up!" Jo's mouth hung open, barely able to form words let along the attitude that came with them. Camille just remembered all the sly smirks and looks Lucy gave when she mentioned Logan and Kendall. It made sense now. Camille thought the relationship was all physical, but her wife knew better. Some emotional elements were being pushed in.

"Okay," Logan sealed his lips, pouring the coffee into the sink as the machine made another.

Jo twitched in annoyance. "Are you two dating? Like going on dates and holding hands? You have to tell us!"

Camille nodded eagerly in agreement. "That's what you guys were doing that one time. At breakfast, you guys were on a date."

"Oh no," Logan mumbled as Jo's eyes widened.

"A date!"

"I know!" Camille squealed.

"No," Logan groaned, rubbing his temples. "We're not dating. Yes, we've had sex, but it's not loving. When we had breakfast, it's just because we ran into each other, went to his house, and did _it_ there. He said he might as well take me out to breakfast since I was still there." Okay, he was altering the story a little bit. "The only reason he lets me get away with this stuff is because he thinks I'm good at… yeah. Is that enough?"

No. It wasn't enough. Not for Jo at least. Camille seemed to buy it enough though her gaze was questioning. Logan quickly rushed out though with the new mug of coffee, leaving the girls behind. Camille just sighed and walked out but Jo stayed put. Kendall didn't take people home with him. Ever. If he wanted to do that with Logan, he would have booked a room at a hotel. He wouldn't have bought him breakfast. If another worker put sugar in his coffee, they would have been fired instantly.

There was so much more to their relationship than Logan realized.

* * *

Carlos currently sat on their bed, discussing the wedding plans coming up soon. James grinned as the smaller boy tried to figure out what colors there should be and how the whole thing should work out. Who to invite? Well, Logan is a good friend but they haven't known him for very long. Who not to invite? Kendall they have known for very long but he isn't a good friend anymore. Either way Carlos didn't know if Kendall would show up even with an invitation. "You're thinking too hard," James mumbled, running his fingers through Carlos' very short hair. "Just relax. Weddings are supposed to be happy occasions!"

"Yeah the actual wedding!" Carlos pouted. "Until then it's all stress." He paused. "Should we invite Kendall and Logan?"

"Maybe not Kendall," James shook his head. "I doubt he'll cause joy to break out. He might outright laugh at some of the things we do. Like the 'you may now kiss the groom' or whatever. He's not the same guy we knew."

"I know," Carlos sighed. "But I miss him. Who he was, actually. Remember when he used to always intervene in my love life? If I was having girl troubles, he was there each time."

"That hasn't changed," James corrected, pointing between the two of them. "Remember who set us up?"

Carlos snorted. "Old habits die hard."

"They sure do." Both men chuckled, only stopping when a phone interrupted their conversation. James noticed the caller ID and quickly answered the phone. Before he could even say hello, Lucy was gossiping.

Carlos watched intensely as James' eyes went wide, his lips parted ever so slightly. He listened very carefully, only saying "yeah" "really" and "oh my gosh" in return. In a matter of seconds, the phone was being dropped on the bed. Lucy clearly hung up, but what she said must have made a huge impact. "Oh… my… God."

"What?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"You know how Lucy's wife works at Kendall's company? And that they share everything together?"

"Yeah?"

James smirked. "We might actually get the old Kendall back sooner than you think."

* * *

Alice: REMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY WEBSITE FOR WHICH KOGAN FANFIC I SHOULD WRITE AFTER I'M DONE BIG TIME CONFUSION!

Emily: Once I'm finished Big Time Confusion, that poll will be up for two more days before I take it down and start writing the next one.

Alice: Well I hope you guys liked that chapter!

Emily: Thanks for reading!


End file.
